


Stay With Me

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, Crisis on Earth-X, Crossover, Cute, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Party, Reader-Insert, S04E08 (kind of...), Short, Short One Shot, Weddings, will they/won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You may drink a little too much at the West-Allen rehearsal dinner and Harry must escort you home.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I almost wasn’t going to write a Flash Drabble this week but how could I not?! Technically this isn’t S04E08, but I’m counting that whole 4 part crossover as one episode.

Barry and Iris' rehearsal dinner is going fabulously.

You're getting to hang out with old friends you haven't seen in forever  _and_  meet some really great new people! Like right now, you're tossing back (more than) a few drinks, trying to keep up with Sara Lance and Alex Danvers. These ladies mean business. And boy, are they fun!

You try to remember the last time you've drank this much, but come to the conclusion you've  _never_  drank this much. You've never laughed this much either!

Your friend and teammate, Harry, comes over and takes the champagne flute away from you and sets it down far away. You make a pouty face.

“I think you've had quite enough for one night,” he says.

“I think  _you_  haven't had  _enough_!” you reply a little too loudly. His lips curl up, clearly finding something humorous about what you've said.

“Come on, let's get you into bed.”

You snicker drunkenly at his words. “Okay, Harry, take me to bed! Ahahaha!”

Harry shakes his head and smiles a little, helping you exit Jitters. All the way back to your apartment, he nods and replies in the correct spots he should at your drunken rambling. What a good man. Even inside, he helps you get into bed and takes off your heels. Your eyes fixate on this one little strand of his hair dangling down in front of his forehead. It bobs a little when he moves.

“God, he's so cute.”

_Shit. Did I say that out loud?_

“Heh...” he laughs. “I, uh, suppose you can handle the rest,” he says. “Sleep well. You'll need to be up and at 'em for the big day tomorrow.”

Harry turns to leave, but you grab his wrist and pull him back. When he turns to meet your face, you suddenly have tears in your eyes.

“Harry, will I ever find love like Barry and Iris?”

Concern floods his face. “Of course, you will, (Y/N)... But a lot of the time, it finds  _you._ ”

Your brain is too muddled to even try to analyze his words for a possible hidden meaning.

“Can you... stay with me, tonight?”

“Anything for you.”


End file.
